I'm already there
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Jack comes home sick after a hard and terrifying mission will Cathy be there for him when he needs her the most. He called her on the road From a lonely, cold hotel room Just to hear her say I love you one more time But when he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background He had to wipe away a tear from his eye A little voice came on the phone Said, "Daddy when you c


Chapter one

Warm heat radiates off of his skin as I find myself holding him tight,he's shaking bad,the nightmares have come to visit tonight,meaning it's hell for him,and for me. The nightmares get worse when he has a fever,especially a high one,and there's not much I can do,but keep his fever down,keep him medicated,and push through the night,deal with things as they come. "Easy Jack,shh I got you babe,I need you to wake up for me alright,I need to see where your fever is at"I murmur rubbing his back and he finally starts to stir,rolling over to face me. It's 2 am,it's late,I've gotten some restless sleep so far,off and on since 10:30,hes been sick all night,started throwing up around 8:30,it finally settled about 9:00,I gave him some medication to help with upset stomach,then got him in the shower to get him cleaned up.

"OK Cath,what time is it"he murmurs,slowly coming out of the throws of a nightmare,enough to be aware of his surroundings and what's going on. "It's around 2,your fever's gone up,you were dreaming again,if I can't get it down it's going to be an ER trip,I know you don't want to,but it may need to happen"I murmur as I grab the thermometer off the night stand,and press it against his temple. "K,I'm sorry if I've been keeping you awake"he murmurs softly as I card a hand through his dark hair. "No worries babe,It's not like it's the first time I've been up all night,and it's not going to be the last"I murmur as it beeps,104,shit that's a bit high for my liking. I wish he could be cut a break sometimes,he just came back from a mission today,got back this afternoon,while I was at work,came straight home,he texted me when he got home. When I got home he was fast asleep on our bed,pillow against his stomach,telling me he was hurting.

I almost didn't have the heart to wake him up,but I did,and when I touched him was when I figured out he had a fever. I felt his stomach,pressed down and there was some tenderness,but he convinced me it was food poisoning,and he'd be OK,now I'm not so sure. "104,that's not good babe,I'm going to feel your stomach for a second alright"I murmur as he nods and I lift up his shirt. I press down softly,and it's not good,his abdomen is guarded,a involuntary reaction to protect him from more pain,and when I let go,he grimaces hard. "Shh,shh,I got you baby,we need to go to the ER,something isn't right,your stomach shouldn't be guarded like this"I murmur as I card a hand through his hair as he relaxes. "I trust you babe,if you think we need to go to the ER then we need to"he murmurs softly letting me help him sit on the edge of the bed.

I get up and get him a pair of shorts,and a t shirt,to replace his sweaty one. I help him change,and he doesn't resist telling me how bad off he is. He still hasn't told me what happened on the mission,but I'm guessing something bad,he's been on edge,jumpy all night. I get his shoes on,a pair of tennis shoes,then I change myself,and I get him standing up,and he manages to keep up right with little help from me,I make sure to grab my phone,and the emergency bag he keeps in the closet,in case he ever needs to go to the ER for his back. I wrap my arm around his back,then we start walking slowly,making it out to the main entry way,where I grab my keys,I already have my phone,fully charged in my free hand,then I get him outside,down the steps,and into the front seat of the car. I get his seat belt on,then I put the bag in the backseat,then I get in the drivers side.

I take off,watching as he lays his head against the window,he's so done right now,which I get,he's tired,he's in pain,he can't sleep,and he's over it. I make the drive to the ER in record time,I've only had to bring him here once so far,when his back was hurting badly after a fall on the ice,it aggravated an old injury unfortunately. I find a good parking space,close to the doors,then I turn the ignition off,and I go over to his side to help him. I open the door,get his seat belt off,and I help him stand,and he does OK,thankfully. I grab the bag,then I lock the doors,and I help him get inside. I go up to the nurses station,and explain the situation,luckily since I have privileges at this hospital,and it's a slow night,they can get him back right away. The nurse comes around the desk,wheel chair in hand,and she helps me lower him into the wheel chair. She then crouches down to his level,and talks to him gently,getting him to tell her his name,and how much he's hurting. We then head back to a room,the nurse and I talking quietly,so she has more of an idea what's happening,and his medical history,he's just too tired to do it himself right now.

We get inside,then we help him get up onto the bed,helping him lay back and get more comfortable. He goes onto his side automatically,which is fine for the moment,it doesn't impede on what she needs to do to get his vitals. She get's him connected to the heart monitor,and get's an pulse oximeter on his middle finger,for oxygen levels. She get's his blood pressure,a little bit high,but that's normal when patients are in pain,I know that from experience with my own patients. She then grabs the thermometer,and places it under his tongue,she holds it there for several seconds,then it beeps. Then she notes it on the chart,it's pretty high I'm guessing,and she put's the thermometer back in it's place,then we help him get into a gown. "Well Jack your fever is pretty high,I'm going to go ahead and get you started on an IV,give you some fluids,and some pain medicine,do you mind if I feel your stomach for a second"she asks softly,"No not at all"he murmurs softly.

She feels his stomach,and he flinches like he did before,grabbing my hand tight,then it eases up. "Easy babe,I'm right here"I murmur carding my hand through his hair,and he starts to breathe easier. Then she gets the materials for the iv,and get's that started as I hold him,keeping him calm,then it's over. She hangs the bags,then puts the supplies away. "I'll be back shortly with a doctor alright , just let me know if you need anything,if his pain get's worse"she says gently, "OK thank you"I murmur as she leaves,leaving us alone again. I lay down beside him and he lays his head against my chest. I grab the remote and turn on the TV to some news channel,and turn it on low. I know this may very well be the last calm before the storm hit's we'll get for awhile,so I need to take it while I can. I gently rub his back and before I know it he's out like a light,drugged up with pain meds,and tired from the last few days,jet lagged some I'm sure as well. I start to fall asleep myself,knowing he's safe,and I'm safe,trusting that the nurse will wake us up when the doctor get's here,which could be awhile.


End file.
